Dear Half Bloods,
by Guzigirl123
Summary: Send letters to demigods, monsters, and gods!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I decided to do a dear demigods story inspired by minimonster12345's "Dear Demigods". I hope you like it!**

**EXAMPLE:**

Dear Percy,

Are you going to marry Annabeth?

Love,

Nora, daughter of Nike

**Send 'em in! You can send up to 10 letters per chapter.**

**~Guzigirl123**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2! YAY! AND TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY?! I'M ON A ROLL! MORE. LETTERS. PLEASE.**

Dear Chaos,

Are you a boy, girl or an it? Just wondering. Me being your brother and all…

From,

Your most loving twin brother

Dear Twinsie,

I have a twin? OMGs! What do you think? Ooh, lip gloss, and it's darkness flavored!

Dear Nico,

I love you…so much…can you love me back please?

Love,

Carol, daughter of Apollo

Dear Carol,

Um, I have a girlfriend… um… Thalia…

Nico who has a girlfriend

Dear Aphrodite,

Interesting. Do you find Artemis annoying?

Minimonster

Dear MM,

Yes. I mean, who doesn't like guys?!

Aphrodite

Dear Artemis,

Do you find Aphrodite annoying?

Minimonster

Dear MM,

YES! Who likes GUYS?! GROSS!

Artemis

Dear Thalia,

Are you still in the Hunters?

Minimonster

Dear MM,

Apparently, no, because, apparently, I'm dating Nico!

Thalia

Dear Katie,

You love Travis, don't you?

Minimonster

Dear MM,

NONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONO!

Katie

Dear Nico,

Wanna have a blind date? I could totally set you up, bro!

From,

Ace, Son of Hades, Champion of Zeus, and your awesome brother

Dear Ace,

NO! I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND ALREADY! THALIA, DUH…

Nico

Dear Aphrodite,

I'm going to set up a date for Artemis. She needs to get over Orion. Care to help?

From,

Ace, Son of Hades, Champion of Zeus, and matchmaker deluxe

Dear Ace,

Always ready to help with LOVE!

Aphrodite

Dear Artemis,

You are way too grumpy. I'm setting up a date for you. Get over Orion. Not all boys hurt girls!

From,

Ace, son of Hades, Champion of Zeus, and matchmaker deluxe

Dear Ace,

Absolutely not! No boys at all! No dates! At all!

Artemis

Dear Zeus,

Hey uncle! It's getting boring being your champion. Can I have a quest or something?

From,

Ace, Son of Hades, Your Champion, and your favorite nephew who you won't blast with lightning

Dear Ace,

Yeah, I guess saving humanity couldn't hurt. Come to Olympus, I'll give you the details.

Zeus

Dear Nico,

How would you feel if Bianca was still alive? 'Cause I think I know her. The way one of my friends acts is just like how your sister used to act and she seems old fashioned.

Sincerely,

Arianna, daughter of Thanantos


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 2! YAY! AND TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY?! I'M ON A ROLL! MORE. LETTERS. PLEASE.**

Dear Chaos,

Are you a boy, girl or an it? Just wondering. Me being your brother and all…

From,

Your most loving twin brother

Dear Twinsie,

I have a twin? OMGs! What do you think? Ooh, lip gloss, and it's darkness flavored!

Dear Nico,

I love you…so much…can you love me back please?

Love,

Carol, daughter of Apollo

Dear Carol,

Um, I have a girlfriend… um… Thalia…

Nico who has a girlfriend

Dear Aphrodite,

Interesting. Do you find Artemis annoying?

Minimonster

Dear MM,

Yes. I mean, who doesn't like guys?!

Aphrodite

Dear Artemis,

Do you find Aphrodite annoying?

Minimonster

Dear MM,

YES! Who likes GUYS?! GROSS!

Artemis

Dear Thalia,

Are you still in the Hunters?

Minimonster

Dear MM,

Apparently, no, because, apparently, I'm dating Nico!

Thalia

Dear Katie,

You love Travis, don't you?

Minimonster

Dear MM,

NONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONO!

Katie

Dear Nico,

Wanna have a blind date? I could totally set you up, bro!

From,

Ace, Son of Hades, Champion of Zeus, and your awesome brother

Dear Ace,

NO! I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND ALREADY! THALIA, DUH…

Nico

Dear Aphrodite,

I'm going to set up a date for Artemis. She needs to get over Orion. Care to help?

From,

Ace, Son of Hades, Champion of Zeus, and matchmaker deluxe

Dear Ace,

Always ready to help with LOVE!

Aphrodite

Dear Artemis,

You are way too grumpy. I'm setting up a date for you. Get over Orion. Not all boys hurt girls!

From,

Ace, son of Hades, Champion of Zeus, and matchmaker deluxe

Dear Ace,

Absolutely not! No boys at all! No dates! At all!

Artemis

Dear Zeus,

Hey uncle! It's getting boring being your champion. Can I have a quest or something?

From,

Ace, Son of Hades, Your Champion, and your favorite nephew who you won't blast with lightning

Dear Ace,

Yeah, I guess saving humanity couldn't hurt. Come to Olympus, I'll give you the details.

Zeus

Dear Nico,

How would you feel if Bianca was still alive? 'Cause I think I know her. The way one of my friends acts is just like how your sister used to act and she seems old fashioned.

Sincerely,

Arianna, daughter of Thanantos


	4. Chapter 4

**OH MY GODS! I LOVE YOU GUYS! PLEASE SEND MORE, I BEG YOU! YES, YOU! TELL YOUR FRIENDS, TOO!**

Dear Thalia,

Why are you dating Nico?

Shadow

Dear Shadow,

_Look, it was a quick lie, and now we like each other! _**Who said I like you?! Well, I do, but still!**

**Thalia **and _Nico_

Dear Percy,

Did you know you have a twin sister named Aqua?

Shadow, daughter of Hades, half sister to Aqua, daughter of Sally Jackson

Dear Shadow,

No, I most certainly didn't! Let me ask my, I mean our mom.

Severely confused Percy

Dear Katie,

Why not?

Minimonster

Dear MM,

He is an annoying, prank prone, handsome, annoying, cute, little twerp!

Katie

Dear Travis,

Do you like Katie?

Minimonster, Daughter of Apollo

Dear MM,

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Travis

Dear Thalia,

Since when did you quit the hunters?

From,

Ace,Son of Hades

Dear Ace,

Since now, that's when!

Thalia

Dear Nico,

Sheesh, calm down! I didn't know you two were dating!

From,

Ace,Son of Hades

Dear Ace,

That's what Thalia said…

Nico

Dear Artemis,

Oh you're going on one! I already thought of who it would be! You're going on one even if Aphrodite and I have to drag you.

Ace, Son of Hades, matchmaker deluxe

Dear Ace,

I AM A GODDESS! I DO NOT HAVE TO DATE IF I DON'T WANT TO, PUNY MORTAL IDIOT!

Artemis

Dear Aphrodite,

Okay so I was thinking Triton. I've seen way too many Pertemis fanfics and figured why not his half brother! Tritemis! I like the sound of that. Any suggestions on who it should be? Maybe Eros or Cupid. And your gonna help me drag Artemis to a date right?

Ace, Son of Hades, matchmaker deluxe

Dear Ace,

Good idea! But, I think it should be Arteon! None! Triton is Poifect!

Aphrodite

Dear Triton,

Yo 'cuz! How would you feel about dating a certain goddess?

Ace, Son of Hades, matchmaker deluxe

Dear "Cuz",

You'd have to drag me, Ace! I'm not into this kind of thing! Also, never call me "cuz" again!

Triton

Dear Hades,

Hey Dad? I think I'm turning into an Aphrodite kid. Did you raise me right when I was there in the underworld? I think Persephone has been sneaking in my room and putting flowers all around me again '-.-

Ace, your awesome son

Dear Zeus,

Yes! Finally! I'll be there right away!

Ace, Son of Hades and your champion

Dear Ace,

Ok. Does the "Olympus Café" work for a lunch meeting? They have the best pancakes!

Zeus

**Thanks so much, guys! Send more!**


	5. Chapter 5

**YAY YAY YAY! CHAPTER 4! MORE LETTERS! I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

Thalia,

So, how did you and Nico start dating?

Minimonster

Dear MM,

_Quick lie… _**IS THAT REALLY MY FAULT SOME CRAZY FANGIRL LOVES YOU?! REALLY, NICO?! GRRRRRR…**

**Thalia **and _Nico_

Dear Katie,

Um, you just called him 'cute' and 'handsome'.

Minimonster

Dear MM,

I crossed it out! Also, I'm going into the witness protection program so Travis can't find me. My new name is Avery Roseburg…

Avery

Dear Zeus,

Of course! And I love pancakes! I'm gonna drown it with nectar. And can you in anyway, make me an immortal because I don't wanna get killed by Artemis. I'll help you smite people that disrespect you!

Ace, son of Hades, and your champion who loves pancakes

Dear Ace,

Yes… Wait… NO! I will never make you IMMORTAL! NEVER! UNLESS YOU PAY FOR MY WAFFLES AND CLEAN MY TOILETS WHEN YOU'RE IMMORTAL! I got the ambrosia French toast with extra nectar. Man, the Apollo Café is good, I should go there for my coffee instead of Dunkin' Donuts on earth…

Dear Aphrodite,

Okay, so Arteon it is! And we're dragging Artemis and Triton later at 7. And can you in any way make me immortal so I won't have to be killed by Artemis? I'll support all your ships! And maybe try to get Athena a date next.

From,

Ace, Son of Hades and co-founder of Arteon

Dear Ace,

I can't make you immortal without Zeus's approval. Super sorry! Yes, Athena is good. She thinks books are better than BOYS! DISGUSTING! Who wants to learn about Albert Columbus, the guy who fought in World War II?

Aphrodite

Dear Triton,

Of course I'll drag you! With help from Aphrodite 'cuz you're gonna love it! You're gonna love it!

From,

Ace, Son of Hades and your 'CUZ!

Dear Ace,

No, I will not! Plus, I can't go out of the water, so no place to on one with… HER…

Not your "cuz",

Triton

Dear Artemis,

Who said I'm mortal? Oh and dress nice for the date will ya? Me and Aphrodite will drag you at around 7 so you better get ready.

From,

Ace, Son of Hades, Champion of Zeus, matchmaker deluxe, and an IMMORTAL

Dear Ace,

I checked with Zeus, you're STILL mortal, idiot. And, I can't breathe underwater, and I won't make myself be able to! Bet you never thought of THAT, did you? I outsmarted you! MUHAHAHAHAHA! *Laughs evilly*

Artemis

Dear Percy,

You do that.

Shadow, daughter of Hades and Sally Jackson

Dear Shadow,

She claims she knows nothing about you…

Percy

Dear Thalia,

Wow.

Shadow

Dear Shadow,

Yes, "Wow".

Thalia

**OK, guys. Ok, so I'm planning on making Thalia pregnant, so bug her and Nico about that!**


	6. Chapter 6

Thalia,

So, I heard you were pregnant. That "quick lie" quickly changed into intimate, didn't it?

Dear MM,

Well, even before that, we were a secretly an "item"…

MM

Dear Nico,

How old are you and Thalia?

MM

Dear MM,

Well, Thalia is 18, because she assumed her real age after quitting the hunters. I am 17.

Nico

Dear Nico,

Why did you get Thalia pregnant?

Shadow

P.S I'm your sister

Dear Shadow, and lil' sis,

It just…happened!

Nico, big bro

Dear Thalia,

Are YOU pregnant?

Shadow

Dear Shadow,

Yes… I need to see an Apollo camper…

Nora

Dear Gods, Titans, primordial gods, etc.

Who is/are my parent(s?)

Llewelyn son of someone

Dear Llewelyn,

We are not permitted to tell you.

Gods, Titans, primordial gods

Dear Chiron

I don't know who my godly parent is. Can you help?

Llewelyn, son of someone

Dear Llewelyn,

There is not much I can do. Check with me in my office at 9:00 tomorrow.

Chiron

Dear Zeus,

Deal! I'll even pay for your breakfast forever!

Ace, Son of Hades

Dear Ace,

I've made a deal with Artemis. She kills you if she goes on a date, I get more pancakes! Yay! Sorry…

Zeus

Dear Artemis,

Just you wait Artemis. Just you wait. And don't worry it's not underwater.

Ace, Son of Hades

Dear Ace,

Oh, bad. I was hoping it was. You're not immortal! Nah nah nah boo boo! MUHAHAHA! Zeus will do anything for pancakes…

Artemis

Dear Aphrodite,

Artemis is being stubborn again! And Triton! I swear they're like children sometimes! Why can't just they go on a date?! It's just a harmless date!

Ace, a very stressed out Son of Hades

Dear Ace,

Ugh, she should cry herself a river, build herself a bridge, and GET OVER IT! She is such a brat sometimes. I wonder why I help her.

Aphrodite

Dear Triton,

You also just wait. You are going on a date with Artemis even if I have to kill you. And i will figure out a way to get you out of the water!

Ace, Son of Hades

Dear Ace,

Also? I will never get out of the water! MUHAHAHA! Ace is an idiot.

Triton

Dear Travis and Connor,

How did you feel when Luke betrayed the camp? You don't have to answer if it's too personal.

Jay, daughter of Hermes

Dear Jay,

_Hey sis! No, it's not too personal. I felt BETRAYED, and SAD, and DEPRESSED! _**Same here, brother! Really, Luke, that's just plain awful! He was a hero in the end, so it was sort of okay.**

_Travis _and **Connor**

**Guess how many kids Thalia's having? Any number! I'll tell you next chapter! I got a letter from minimonster12345! She's so sweet! Shout out to her! Here it is:**

**Dear author,**

**HI! I told you I'd write you a letter! Here I am!**

**MM**

**Dear MM,**

**Hi! Here you are! You have amazing stories! Everyone reading this: read them! They're so good!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for your guesses! Thalia's having… you'll have to wait 'til the letter for me 'cause I'm evil. MUHAHAHAHAHA!**

Thalia,

Aaaawwwww! I love love love secret relationships! (Gosh, I've been spending waaay too much time with the Aphrodite kids)

Anyways, do your parents know about you being pregnant?

MM

Dear MM,

WAAAAY too much time… Gods, no, of course not! They'd freak! Uh oh… MORNING SICKNESS!

_Five minutes later_

Okay, I'm better now. Probably. Gods, this for eight months and twenty-seven days?!

Thalia

Nico,

Oh, okay. Are you excited about Thalia being pregnant?

MM

Dear MM,

Of course I am! Except for the morning sickness-throwing up part… That's just gross.

Nico

Dear Athena,

Why is everyone in Illinois obsessed with llamas?! They wouldn't hesitate to spit in your eye, so why not spit in theirs?! Also, some people are planning to send you on a date, so make sure you're at an orchestra concert when they try to drag you: I know several ways to kill someone with an oboe! And various other instruments... Mwahahaha!

Your loyal servant,

Butter, daughter of two mortals (I go by multiple names, but this is the newest, so just go with it!)

Dear Butter,

WHAT? A DATE? I bless men with babies, not have them! Ew. I have a servant! Impressive. [the origin of the word…] Yeah, Illinois people are peculiar. Yes, oboes are very useful. So are cellos, basses, flutes, trumpets, clarinets, guitars, recorders, violins, violas, etc. We are evil. So is Aphrodite. Dates? –barfing noises- Gross. OOH, so is Ace, son of Hades, because he helps Aphrodite. Gotta hate 'em. Anyways, if you can't hate them with me, love them and be no servant of mine!

Athena

Dear Artemis,

My friend (who happens to be a Hermes kid) gave me a message from you, so where will the hunt be this weekend? I need to join to get away from every guy in the world(or at least be able to kill any one of them that comes into view!)

Need to escape the stupidity of the brain-cell-cemeteries they call male humanoids,

Butter, daughter of two mortals

Dear Butter,

The hunt will be in Tampa, Florida. I hate boys too. They're brain cells are LONG dead. Like, since I was born. "Yes, daddy, not you, not the great Zeus!" Sorry about that. That was not even true. All the gods and male humans together have -100000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 brain cells! It's true! I counted!

Artemis

Dear Thalia,

Wow.

Shadow

Dear Shadow,

You say "wow" a lot.

Thalia

Dear brother,

Wow.

Shadow

P.S Little!?

Dear Sis,

Nothing. Absolutely nothing. So, it's impossible.

Percy, your big bro [probably]

Dear Campers,

I am bored. I am Declaring A CAMP HALF BLOOD PROM!

Sincerely,

Jeannie, Daughter of Ares, Legacy of Aphrodite

Dear Jeannie,

_OOOOH! YAYAYAY! _**Um, okay… Do we have to come?**

_People who are dating, _**people who are not**

Dear Travis,

Are you asking Katie to Prom?

Sincerely,

Jeannie, Daughter of Ares, Legacy of Aphrodite.

Dear Jeannie,

**How did you know? –breathes deeply- Don't tell her! **_Bro, what are you doing? OOOOH! Prank material! _**No, please, no, no, no! Please! **_Ugh, fine, but you owe me big time._

**Travis **and _Connor_

Dear Ares and Aphrodite.

GREAT, YOU TWO, JUST GREAT! NOW WHICH CABIN DO I GO IN?

Sincerely,

Your Annoyed Daughter and Granddaughter

Dear Jeannie,

_Still Ares… _**Large guns!**

_Aphrodite _and **Ares**

Dear Aphrodite,

Sadie Hawkins or Regular Prom for Camp Half-blood Prom?

Sincerely,

Jeannie, Daughter of Ares, Legacy of Aphrodite.

Dear Jeannie,

Sadie Hawkins, and the guys CAN'T say no! This is gonna be good

Aphrodite

Dear Thalia,

Aww. Aphrodite side of me is saying that Thalico is ADORABLE! Ares Side of me wants to tear off Nico's head For Getting you pregnant, and my mortal quarter is thinking I'm crazy.

HELP!

Sincerely,

Jeannie, Daughter of Ares, Legacy of Aphrodite.

Dear Jeannie,

Go with half and half. Just be happy for me, and break his arm!

Thalia

Dear Chiron,

So-I'm a Legacy of Aphrodite, Does this mean I have to Switch Cabins?

Sincerely,

Jeannie, Daughter of Ares, Legacy of Aphrodite.

Dear Jeannie,

If you wish.

Chiron

Dear Piper,

Wanna be the Party Planner for Prom?

Sincerely,

Jeannie, Daughter of Ares, Legacy of Aphrodite

Dear Jeannie,

I'll help, at least! I'll get the Aphrodite campers.

Piper

Dear Percy,

So-PROM! Yay! Aww Percabeth! Oh Dam Aphrodite part of me!

Anyways, you are asking Annabeth to prom right? Do it adorably. Super Adorably. Like, Take a ring box and in the middle of prom get down on one knee and say "Annabeth Chase-Will you go to prom with me?" And open the box to show her a pair of earrings-maybe sterling silver with Coral eyes.

Adorable.

Sincerely,

Jeannie, Daughter of Ares, Legacy of Aphrodite.

Dear Jeannie,

It's a Sadie Hawkins prom. Boys can't say no!

Percy

**Ok, so here's the letter for me! Shout out to minimonster12345 again!**

**Author,**

**So, should I call you something other than author? Also, thank you for the shout out! You're so sweet! **

**Also, is Thalia having 1 baby? 2? 3? 4, 5, 6? I don't know! I'm not good at guessing!**

**MM**

**Dear MM,**

**You can call me Guzigirl123, Guzigirl, Nora, or GG! Thalia's having… 8! OMGs! You're welcome for the shout out!**

**GG**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hope y'all like the next chappie! So, again, if ya didn't read MM's letter, Thalia's having 8 babies! Yahoo! Yippee! Awesome!**

Dear Athena,

Oh so just because I help Aphrodite means that you have to hate me?!

I'm busy with Triton and Artemis to be dealing with you and your servant!

But I think you would be a great next target for dates. Thank your servant and yourself for reminding me!

Ace, a very busy Son of Hades

Dear Ace,

Dang it! I'll make this letter long JUST to annoy you! I will be at an orchestra/band/chorus concert when you come so I can hurt you with the instruments and get the singers to make you crazy by singing a high note! If you try to get me after that, I'll be on Olympus, with your dear old Uncle Zeus, AKA: MY DAD! I don't want to ruin you being his champion, but, if I have to, I will. Evil Athena. That has a ring to it, don't you think? I also have a marvelous evil laugh. MUHAHAHAHA! Good, hm? If you come ANYWHERE near me, I will be protected, and if I'm not, I will chase you to the ends of the earth [scratch that, the earth is round, my son, Christopher Columbus found that out. He's my second favorite child next to Einstein] and exterminate you… FOREVER, and you won't even go to daddy, I'll get you chained up in a closet so even Hades can't get you!

Evil Athena

Dear Aphrodite,

Athena and her servants hate us. Just because we want them to be happy with love! Stupid maidens.

Ace, son of Hades

Dear Ace,

All letters to Aphrodite go to me, Evil Athena, until you agree to call off your plans!

Evil Athena

Dear Female Campers,

Who want's to go to prom with me? I promise to treat you like a princess! And trust me when I say that your night will be magical. You don't even have to ask me. I'll do it myself.

Ace, son of Hades who has a soft spot

Dear Ace,

No one does! Not even the Aphrodite kids, and Aphrodite CHARMMSPOKE them!

Female Campers

Dear Campers,

YES. And It's Sadie Hawkins, so you know go for it! Anyways, whoever doesn't have a date go ask someone (Girls).

Sincerely,

Jeannie Daughter of Ares, Legacy of Aphrodite.

Dear Jeannie,

Okay, okay! We will!

Campers

Dear Travis, (And Conner)

I read minds. And the Aphrodite's cabin book of all possible camp relationships. Also, I'll figure something out-

CONNER! I AM COMING TO BREAK YOUR ARM! Also, you have a date right? Cause I think Lou Ellen wants to ask you if you don't...

Sincerely,

Jeannie Daughter of Ares, Legacy of Aphrodite.

Dear Jeannie,

**YOU READ MINDS? COOL! **_Lou Ellen? –clears schedule and date list- Um, I think I'm free… _**YOU'VE GOT A CRUSH! Prank material! **_No, please, no! _**Fine.**

**Travis **and _Connor [it's ConnOr, not Conner]_

Dear Katie,

Who are you asking to the dance? Is it Travis?

Sincerely,

Jeannie Daughter of Ares, Legacy of Aphrodite.

Dear Jeannie,

Yes. No. Maybe? Possibly?

Katie

Dear Aphrodite, And Ares,

Cool! Also thanks for letting me into Aphrodite cabins Giant store-room, and letting me into Aphrodite cabin! I never knew how many prom dresses existed...

Ares! Garand Semi automatic rifle with 278 cal.!

Sincerely,

Jeannie Daughter of Ares, Legacy of Aphrodite.

Dear Jeannie,

_You're welcome! That's just our cabin store room! We have more in our mega closet in the back of the Big House! Duh! _**My girl knows her guns? Aw yeah! I think Nerf guns are good, too! I get to blast people without them getting TOO mad at me!**

_Aphrodite _and **Ares**

Dear Aphrodite,

I know! But now Tratie chances are low... Eh if I have to I'll give Katie some of Love Potion no. 54

Sincerely,

Jeannie Daughter of Ares, Legacy of Aphrodite.

Dear Jeannie,

I find no. 89 more effective. You?

Aphrodite

Dear Chiron,

I think I'm staying In Ares,

Better Music.

Sincerely,

Jeannie Daughter of Ares, Legacy of Aphrodite.

Dear Jeannie,

Better music? Nah. But, I'm glad you finally made a decision.

Chiron

Dear Thalia,

Thanks! Oh Niccccoooo!

Sincerely,

Jeannie Daughter of Ares, Legacy of Aphrodite.

Dear Jeannie,

He's in the hospital with a broken arm. And leg. And face….

Thalia

Nico,

Sorry 'bout Breaking your arm

NOT

Sincerely,

Jeannie Daughter of Ares, Legacy of Aphrodite.

Dear Jeannie,

And my leg. And my face. And my butt. And my other leg.

Nico

Dear Piper,

Thanks! And we need to use the Aphrodite cabins book of all relationships to set people up! I'll deal with Ares cabin, and Hermes cabin.

Where should we hold the prom?

Sincerely,

Jeannie Daughter of Ares, Legacy of Aphrodite.

Dear Jeannie

Okay then! The arena is probably best!

Piper

Dear Percy,

I know but you have to admit that Idea was adorable.

Has she asked you yet?

Sincerely,

Jeannie Daughter of Ares, Legacy of Aphrodite.

Dear Jeannie,

Yeah, it was. Yes, she asked me!

Percy

Dear Lou Ellen,

Can you start Brewing Love potions #54, #26, #5, and #1876?

Sorry about #1876 but I still need it... and I have all the rare ingredients you'll need right here (I'm very good at poker)

Sincerely,

Jeannie Daughter of Ares, Legacy of Aphrodite.

Dear Jeannie,

Of course! Stop by at 8:30 for them.

Lou Ellen

Thalia,

Yeah...

Good luck with that. I heard ginger ale helps.

MM

Dear MM,

Good tip…

Thalia

Nico,

Yeah, it is pretty gross, bit it'll wear off by her second trimester. But then the cravings will start...

MM

DEAR MM,

OHNOOHGODSHELPME! ECSCUSEMEFORDOINGTHISBUTJEANNIEISBEATINGMEUP!

NICO

Dear Lacey,

You are so awesome! You know you're like my favorite camper! Are you planning on telling Sadie Kane that you're a half blood?

Pixie

Dear Pixie,

Aw, thanks! Who is Sadie Kane? Why would I tell her?

Lacy

Dear Stolls,

What is the best trick you've ever done? Can you teach me to do something cool?

-Alexandra

Dear Alexandra,

We can't choose. Yes, we can teach you to do something cool!

Stolls

Dear Nico

I think it's wonderful, that Thalia is pregnant, but... She is your cousin, for gods' sake! Doesn't that bother you?

-Alexandra

Dear Alexandra,

Suddenly it does…

Nico

**There is 1050 words in this chapter! Wowza! Here's MM's letter. Shout out to anyone who sends me one! Shout out to MM!**

**Dear GG,**

**YES! You can be GG and I'll be MM!**

***gasp* well then, I feel bad for Nico's hand when the babies come, lol.**

**MM**

**Dear MM,**

**Yeah! Lolz! He'll have, like, seven bones broken. She's a daughter of Zeus, having 8 babies… Uh oh! **

**GG**


End file.
